Juicers/mixers are popular at the present time. However, the conventional juicer/mixer does not provide a double filtering effect, causing a large amount of foam on top of the juice. Also, the conventional juicer/mixer does not provide residue discharging effect, causing the user difficulties in removing the residue.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.
An object of the present invention is to substantially eliminate defects or drawbacks encountered in the prior art described above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved juicer/mixer having a double filtering effect to make the juice purer than a conventional juicer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the juicer/mixer includes an actuating device for providing electrical power to a rotating shaft thereon, to which a squeezing housing device is engaged, thus allowing food to be processed in the squeezing housing device. The sqeezing housing device has a filter portion in a side wall thereof, a plurality of hole-like cutter blades on the bottom thereof, a transmission socket protruding outward from the bottom for engaging to the rotating shaft of the actuating device, a circular flange portion with a plurality of grids formed thereon. A barrel is mounted on the actuating device, having a second filter on the bottom thereof, while leaving a central hole allowing the protruding socket of the squeezing housing device to pass through and a side hole thereof providing an output path for the juice. A dreg outlet device is mounted on the barrel device having a circular side wall, inside which is formed a circular inner flange portion, and a dreg outlet. When the squeezing housing device is engaged to the actuating device, the circular flange portion thereof contacts with the inner flange portion of the dreg outlet device, such that a plurality of cells are formed by the grids on the circular flange portion of the squeezing housing device and the circular side wall of the dreg outlet device. A cap device having a dreg displacement switch engaged to a stopper therein is positioned above the squeezing housing device, with the stopper remaining in the squeezing housing means. When the dreg displacement switch is manually engaged, the stopper moves a predetermined distance, causing the stopper to almost come in contact with the side wall filter of the squeezing housing device. Consequently dregs are gathered on the side wall filter and forwarded to cells between the squeezing housing device and the dreg outlet device. The dregs on each cell are sent to the dreg outlet of the dreg outlet device by the centrifugal effect of the rotating squeezing housing device.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.